The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum plant botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `GEDI VER`.
The female parent of the new variety is the variety known as `Ballino` and the male parent is a variety known as `Leyla`. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.